Bloody Roar: Revelations (Wazzupguys)
Bloody Roar Ultimate is the seventh installment in the Bloody Roar series. Plot The game takes place in 2009, 5 years after Bloody Roar 5(2014). Prologue: Current Events: Default Characters * Bakuryu the Mole (Age: 21, Full Name: Kenji Ogami, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Akira Ishida and David Vincent) - The main protagonist * Uriko the Cat (Age: 21, Full Name: Uriko Nonomura, Fighting Style: , CV: Minami Takayama and Brittney Harvey) - * Aileen the Wasp (Age:22, Full Name: Aileen Brody , Fighting Style: , CV: Yuko Minamura and Lauren Landa) - * Ming the Spider (Age:23, Full Name: Ming Tan, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - * Dimitris the Shark (Age:25, Full Name: Dimitris Konikos, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - * Bartal the Frog (Age:27, Full Name: Bartal Erdos, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - * Shina the Leopard (Age: 26, Full Name: Jeanne Gado, Fighting Style: , CV: Atsuko Tanaka and Michelle Ruff) * Long the Tiger (Age: 38, Full Name: Long Shin, Fighting Style: Kung Fu, CV: Ryutaro Okiayu and Patrick Seitz) * Yugo the Wolf (Age:29, Full Name: Yugo Ogami, Fighting Style: Kick Boxing, CV: Takehito Koyasu and Kyle Hebert) - * Alice the Rabbit (Age:29, Full Name: Alice Tsukagami, Fighting Style: , CV: Megumi Hayashibara and Laura Bailey) - * Jenny the Bat (Age:45, Full Name: Jenny Burtory, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Busuzima the Chameleon (Age:42, Full Name: Hajime Busuzima, Fighting Style: , CV: Wataru Takagi and Steve Blum) * Mitsuko the Boar (Age: 51, Full Name: Mitsuko Nonomura, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Greg the Gorilla (Age: 47, Full Name: Gregory Jones, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Nagi the Spurious (Age: 23, Full Name: Nagi Kirishima, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Reiji the Crow (Age: 24, Full Name: Reiji Takigawa, Fighting Style: , CV: Tomokazu Sugita and Spike Spencer) * 4 New Characters Unlockable Characters * Hans the Fox(Age: 34, Full Name: Hans Taubemann, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Stun the Insect (Age: 42, Full Name: Steven Goldberg, Fighting Style: , CV: Jouji Nakata and Michael Mcconnohie) - * Xion the Unborn (Age:28, Full Name: Unknown, Fighting Style: , CV: Mitsuaki Madono and Yuri Lowenthal) - * Kohryu the Iron Mole (Age:Unknown, Full Name: Ryuzo Kato, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Fumihiko Tachiki and Bob Carter) - * Gado the Lion (Age:55, Full Name: Alan Gado, Fighting Style: , CV: Akio Otsuka and Jamieson Price) - * Shenlong the Tiger (Age:38, Full Name: Unknown, Fighting Style: Kung Fu, CV: Ryutaro Okiayu and Patrick Seitz) - * Uranus the Chimera (Age:32, Full Name: Unknown, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - Bosses (Unlockable) * Genome the Hybrid (Age:1(Physically 16), Full Name: Genome Mark 2.0, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - The Sub-Boss of the game. * Final Boss Trivia *The game also has 2 Story Modes: a classic one(like Tekken 5) and a modern one(like Mortal Kombat 9). *The Opening Song is Waking the Demon by Bullet For My Valentine . *The Credits Song is New Divide by Linkin Park . *Other Songs used in the game's Modern Story Mode are: Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Bloody Roar Category:2016 video games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games